Hedgewitch
Hedgewitches are the homeopathic healers and mystics of the Vagabonds of Hireath. Overview Operating on the fringes of society, Hedgewitches are the subject of much myth and mystery. They're a secretive lot, but their knowledge of herbs and magic are second to none. Some read your fortune and future, some heal the sick. Some brew potions any apothecary would envy, some know herbs to solve any "problem". While many are wary of them, their skills usually outweigh the risks of dealing with them. Hedgewitches rarely gather in covens or groups, instead spreading out far and wide across Hireath so that one witch tends to serve one specific area. Sometimes, a witch's domain will be passed down from mentor to apprentice, maintaining the same place and title; this has afforded the witches something like a reputation for immortality, an appearance that keeps the mystified locals returning. Witches are equipped to sell potions and create herbal remedies, but many use gimmicks like fortunetelling and staged seances to bring in money as well. The power and legitimacy varies widely between individuals of course, but many hedgewitches practice theater as much as magic. Cartomancy A large part of the hedgewitch tradition is the reading of supposedly magical cards to divine the future. Though variations in this deck of "Arcana" cards are present across Hireath, there are 20 Arcana that remain consistent. Each card has a specific meaning relating to the fortune being read, and though their interpretations are vague (as is often the case with divination), all hedgewitches tend to agree on the general purpose of each Arcana. (A separate article detailing the meaning of each card is in progress.) The New Moon Council In the uncertain years following the God's War, as the empires of Hireath recovered, a summit of magical beings from across the world was organized. These witches, concerned about the changing world, combined their power to try and divine the future of their planet. For one night, the first new moon of every winter and summer, Hireath's hedgewitches shared stories and spells in an attempt to strengthen each other, and would use the powers of a magic pool to communicate with their vanished gods. As the five herds of Hireath stabilized, the Council grew smaller. The uncertainty and fear waned, and as the original members of the Council died, the tradition was forgotten for centuries. In winter of 1701, however, a hedgewitch named Shahrazad re-established the Council, sending out a summoning call to any witch she could reach. In the darkness of a cave, these witches found the pool of water again, and sought out the future. What they saw was a world in turmoil; in an attempt to guide Hireath safely into the coming darkness, the New Moon Council was re-established. Twice a year, the witches will meet again, and combine their powers for the sake of the whole world. Rank Rewards * 25 AP l The plants of the forest speak to you, and you must understand their unique qualities for your work. Receive any tier 1 talent early, if you wish. (First talent only.) * 50 AP l A witch needs tools to channel power. Receive a Deck of Cards for free, and use them to divine the future. * 75 AP l The desperate and helpless constantly seek your power. Gain an additional +15 SP to either wisdom or vitality. * 100 AP l Every witch needs a proper familiar. If your familiar slot is empty, receive a Vagabond level 1 familiar for free. Category:Ranks Category:Vagabonds